Come back to me
by jessicagrayce
Summary: Short one shot set in he fifth season when Orson is sleeping on the couch.


**Authors Note: Sorry for the ridiculously long writing break, I actually wrote this a year ago but never posted it. **

Bree had been thinking about it all day. Ever since Orson had told her that he needed control. She knew that there was one place she could give it to him.

So she said "Orson please come upstairs. I know what that couch does to your back."

He replied icily "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Bree sighed realizing this would be harder than she anticipated. "I know you're disappointed right now, but you have to know I really do want to find some way for you to be happy. "

Orson smiled for the first time in days and said "So do I."

With that he turned off the light and rolled over to go to sleep.

Bree thought about giving up but halfway up the stairs she changed her mind.

"Orson we could do something that used to make you happy." She smiled seductively to show what she meant.

"I don't need pity sex Bree. I will figure something out. Now good night." He said angrily.

"Orson Hodge. I am your wife, how dare you say that to me."

"And I'm your husband didn't stop you from calling me worthless."

Bree huffed and said "Do we have to keep going over this, I am sorry. I'm sorry okay. Can we just move on." Bree was getting very annoyed and was having trouble keeping her voice under control.

Orson smiled sinisterly. "Oh I'm sorry Bree. Forgive me Bree. Do you want me to get on my knees Bree."

Bree hated that Orson knew exactly how to get her. She responded exactly how he wanted, in a fit of rage. "Do you think this is easy for me? Trying to return to my friends the stuff you stole. Feeling guilty for enjoying something. Regretting the day I sent you to prison. Well I have news for you Orson. It's not.

Bree was breathing hard from her rant and Orson was trying not to notice how sexy she looked when she was worked up. She wouldn't win, not this time.

"Do you think it's easy for me not to blame you for ruining my life? Because that is what you did."

Bree felt the tears well up in her eyes and she asked "Is that how you really feel?" She cursed herself as the tears began to flow.

Orson felt a huge pang of guilt he had only wanted to make her mad enough to leave.

"No darling, I love you and I do forgive you. Sometimes it's just easier to blame you then to blame myself." With that Orson stood up and pulled Bree into his arms. "Please don't cry Bree. I don't want t see you hurting."

This scene reminded her of countless other times when she was upset and Orson had comforted her. Just being in his arms made her feel safe and loved. She sighed contentedly and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Orson kissed the top of head. "I see you're feeling better."

Bree smiled up at him. "You have no idea."

Orson smiled back and said playfully. "No I don't but you could show me."

Bree grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss that sent shivers down his spine. He was surprised when she let him lead the kiss instead of dominating it.

"Is something wrong Bree?" Orson asked as he kissed down her neck, pausing at the spot where her neck met the collarbone. Bree let out a slight moan as he grazed his teeth ever so gently back over that spot.

"No everything's perfect." Bree purred waiting for him to make the next move.

Orson stopped looked her straight in the eye and asked "Then what are you doing?"

The way Orson was looking at her his eyes aflame with lust made her admit, "I thought it might be fun if you took total control tonight."

Just the thought of having total control over Bree almost sent Orson over the edge. All the blood rushed to his crotch and Orsons pants were now uncomfortably tight.

Bree let out a girlish laugh as she felt his erection press into her side. It quickly turned into a primal moan as Orson raked his hands through her hair. God she was so ready for him and he hadn't even touched any of her clothing. Bree loved how Orson could drive her crazy even when hardly touching her, and she knew the feeling was mutual. Orsons pulled his mouth back up so he could kiss her deeply as he undid her robe.

Orson starred appreciatively for a moment before teasing her "well that argument would have been way more exciting if I had known you had nothing on under this robe."

By this point Bree was starting to get a bit frustrated, she was sick of the slow pace. She needed Orson and she could tell that he needed her.

"Orson" She breathed heavily "Would you just shut up and do me."

That was one command Orson was more than happy to oblige.

In a quick motion Orson took off his pajamas and pushed Bree roughly into the wall.

Always a gentleman Orson massaged Bree's breast with one hand and slid the other down to see if she was really ready.

The guttural moan Bree let out when Orson touched her confirmed that she was just as ready as he was. He played with her for a few minutes thoroughly enjoying the noises that he could make the old fashioned Bree Hodge make.

Unable to take anymore Orson pulled his hand out and thrust himself in. Bree's whine from losing his touch quickly turned into a loud gasp.

Orson thrust roughly and deeply pounding into Bree with an intense passion. Bree was quickly approaching the edge with every thrust her moans got louder and louder.

"Oh God Orson! Harder" She literally screamed when he obeyed her command. Orson reached his hand down to touch her clit and that one touch sent her into a loud intense orgasm. When she came down Orson felt the pleasure starting to overtake him. When Bree started whispering "Come on baby, you know you want it." He let go too. When he finished they both collapsed in a tired heap on living room floor.

When Orson finally recovered he picked Bree up and said "I'm ready to come upstairs now."


End file.
